The present invention relates to security systems and in particular to wireless security systems having a remote indication device that provides system status as feedback to a user.
Security systems in use today typically can provide system status via a display console that is permanently mounted near an entry door. It may be desired, however, to implement a remote device, separate and apart from a console, to provide status of the security system to a user. For example, it may be desired to provide such a remote indication device near an alternate entry point that does not have a console in place, without the expense of installing an additional console. In addition, it is desired for the remote indication device to operate in a wireless fashion, thus allowing its location virtually anywhere the installer desires. It is likewise desired to provide such a remote indication device that can provide the latest system status, in real time, without the user having to actively request the status (i.e. without the user having to press a button). For example, it would be highly desirable for a user to be able to obtain system status as he approaches the remote indication device without delay, so that the latest status is displayed just as the user is within viewing distance of the display.
A first aspect of the invention is a method and device for providing status of a security system to a user by a remote indication device in response an external stimulus. A status request trigger signal is generated as a result of the stimulus, and status data is then retrieved from an externally located central control unit in response to the status request trigger signal. The status data is then presented via the remote indication device to the user, either by providing a visual display or sounding an audible representation of the status data.
In one embodiment, the external stimulus is the motion of a user within proximity of the remote indication device, and the generating of a status request trigger signal includes the detecting of the motion of the user by a motion detector such as a PIR or a microwave detector. In another embodiment, the external stimulus is the opening of a door, and the generating of a status request trigger signal includes detecting the opening of the door, such as by a door closure detection switch or a magnetic reed switch assembly. In another alternative embodiment, the external stimulus is a radio frequency signal generated by a remote control device operated by the user.
The remote indication device normally operates in a reduced power level mode to conserve battery power, and it then switches to an increased power level mode in response to the status request trigger signal. The remote indication device subsequently switches from the increased power level mode back to the reduced power level mode after a timeout period has lapsed.
The status data is retrieved from the central control unit by the remote indication device transmitting a status request signal to the central control unit and then receiving a status signal including the status data from the central control unit. The status data is stored in the remote indication device for a timeout period; it may then be re-presented to the user in response to a subsequent status request trigger signal prior to lapse of the timeout period.
In a second aspect of the invention, the remote indication device is a xe2x80x9clisten-onlyxe2x80x9d device; i.e. it does not have an RF transmitter for sending a status request signal to the central control unit. Instead, the central control unit receives the status request trigger signal directly as a result of the external stimulus, and then sends the status data to the remote indication device. Thus, in this second aspect, the invention is a security system and method of operation that includes a central control unit, a remote indication device in wireless communication with the central control unit, and a plurality of security system peripheral devices in communication with the central control unit. As a result of a stimulus external to the central control unit, a status request trigger signal is generated by a security system peripheral device in communication with the central control unit. The central control unit receives the status request trigger signal from the peripheral device, and then it transmits an RF status signal including the status data of the security system. The remote indication device receives the RF status signal and extracts the status data from the status RF signal. The remote indication device then presents the status data to the user.
The peripheral device generating the status request trigger signal may be a motion detector in communication with the central control unit, wherein the stimulus external to the central control unit is the motion of a user within proximity of the motion detector. The method peripheral device may also be a door closure detection switch or a magnetic reed switch in communication with the central control unit, wherein the stimulus external to the central control unit is the opening of a door being monitored by the door closure detection switch or magnetic reed switch.
The peripheral device may also be a remote control device operated by the user, wherein the stimulus is an RF remote control signal generated by the remote control device. The remote indication device may be adapted to receive the status request trigger signal transmitted by the peripheral device. The remote indication device may normally operate in a reduced power level mode, wherein the remote indication device switches to an increased power level mode in response to receiving the status request trigger signal from the peripheral device. The remote indication device would then switch from the increased power level mode to the reduced power level mode after a predetermined time has expired.